


Smile

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Percy know they have to do something to make Merlin smile again. And then someone else manages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's challenge 'Relief'.
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta! :*

_Any change?_

Gwaine knows immediately what Percy is talking about. _Nope._

_Damn. What can we do?_

Sighing, Gwaine leans back and throws Merlin a glance. Merlin has been sitting on the couch in their living room for half an hour now staring into space. Again.

_Don’t know. There’s no use trying to talk sense into him._

_I know, it’s his own fault. He never should have let Arthur go._

They have been over it so many times that they know all the points why Merlin has made a mistake. When someone tries to talk to him about it, he just gives them the ‘When you love something, you have to set it free’ line and that long-distance-relationships don’t work and that it’s better for everyone that he broke things off and let Arthur go to that fantastic job offer in New York. And everyone knows that it’s a lie. Merlin is still so much in love with Arthur that it only takes someone mentioning his name for Merlin to tear up. 

_I miss his smile_

Percy’s message rips Gwaine out of his thoughts. _Me, too. He never smiles anymore._

_Maybe if we take him to see the Christmas lights? Or to the London Dungeons? Or the Christmas markets? Or to the ice rink?_

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, Gwaine sighs again. _We’ve talked about this so many times. Do you really think that doing all the stuff he did with Arthur will help lift his mood? Make him live again? I wish it were so easy. We could just push a button and get our old Merlin back. Hold on a sec, there’s someone at the door_

_k_

Gwaine gets up, opens and laughs out loud in surprise when he sees who it is. He waves the visitor in as he shouts out, “Merlin, it’s for you.”

He watches as Merlin slowly turns and almost sighs in relief as Merlin smiles for the first time in a year seconds before he’s up and in Arthur’s arms.


End file.
